She Came in Like a Hurricane
by efitch84
Summary: Santana Lopez strolls into the town of Rosewood where she meets Emily Fields. Instantly, there is a spark between the girls. Will the mysteries around their past and the town keep them apart? A/U. Third person but may occasionally have certain first person POV.
1. There's a New Girl in Town

**A/N: This is a bit different than what I'm used to writing. I haven't written anything other than Glee before. I really like Emily and Santana and I thought writing them together could be a great story. Without further ado, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

Rosewood, Pennsylvania: Population 7,989. That's how it had been for as long as anyone could remember. As a few left the strange town, others came in. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray happened to be among the wanderers. Lima, Ohio hadn't been what they had been hoping for. Both girls hopped in the blonde's car and drove as far as they could. They made it into Pennsylvania before the car broke down. Santana and Quinn were stranded on a road with no traffic. After walking a few miles in the direction the sign pointed to, they found the seemingly quaint town. The girls continued walk through the streets until they rounded a corner too quickly, successfully bumping into a barista outside a small coffee shop. The girl dropped her cleaning supplies. Santana quickly bent down to help her pick up as she started to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

Santana handed the barista her bucket with her supplies back. This was the first chance she had to see the girl. She was a bit taller than Santana even in just tennis shoes. Her hair was just a bit lighter than Santana's but looked soft to the touch. Her skins was darker. Santana knew that it wasn't a white girl with a tanning obsession, but that she was of a different race. She also looked as if she had been working a long shift. Her eyes seemed tired and she had random bits of flour covering her clothing. Her hair had been falling out of its original place. Despite all of this, Santana was still stunned by her looks. There weren't any girls like that back in Lima. She was starting to actually like that they got stuck in another small town. Then, Santana heard her speak.

"It's no problem. Things like this happen all the time."

The girl held the bucket in one arm and extended the other one out.

"I'm Emily by the way. Emily Fields."

Santana was still shocked. The girl, Emily, was not only beautiful, but had the most angelic voice she had ever heard. Finally, Santana shook herself out of the trance she had been in. She connected her hand with Emily's and shook it.

"I..I'm S..Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana Lopez."

Quinn coughed behind Santana, making Santana jump. She had totally forgotten that she was there to begin with.

"And, um, this is my friend Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you too Quinn."

Emily held her hand out to shake Quinn's hand as well.

"Likewise Emily."

Quinn shook it and then stepped back.

"So, where are you ladies from?"

Santana knew that Quinn wasn't much of a talker to strangers. And while she wasn't either, there was something about this girl that made her want to talk to her for hours.

"Lima, Ohio. It's a small town you probably have never heard of."

"Actually, I have. Do you know a Noah?"

"Noah? Wait, you mean Puck?"

"Well, I know him as Noah but yes Puck. He's my cousin."

"No way! Please tell me you are nothing like that idiot."

"Oh god no."

"Good. I don't think I could be friends with a female Puck."

"Who said we were friends?"

Emily had a smirk on her face. Santana was so used to being the initiator that it felt strange to have someone flirt, even mildly without her starting it. However, she gave a smirk back.

"I did. I mean, how can you not be friends with a hot, random stranger?"

"Good point. I don't know who wouldn't want to be friends with a hot stranger except I don't see one."

Santana was shocked yet again. This girl almost had better game than herself.

"Well, if you can't appreciate my hotness, I'll find another stranger to hit on."

Santana started to walk away to emphasize her words.

"Santana, wait."

Emily grabbed Santana's arm and turned her around. She pulled out a marker and began to write on Santana's hand.

"Here. This is my number. Give me a call tomorrow. I'll show you around town."

Santana smiled to herself.

"Thanks. Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Emily. Have a goodnight."

"Bye Santana."

Quinn got up and started to walk with Santana.

"Bye Quinn. It was nice to meet you."

"Bye Emily."

Santana and Quinn walked kept walking down the street that headed to a motel. Quinn finally spoke up.

"Santana, shamelessly flirting like that is going to get you killed."

"Why?"

"Because, Brittany wouldn't like that. You know, your _girlfriend_."

"There's no harm in a little flirting."

"You call that a little? When she introduced herself, you were practically eye fucking her."

"Quinn Fabray! I had no idea such a foul word could be in your vocabulary."

"Fuck you Santana! I'm just trying to make sure that Brittany, the girl you _love, _one of my best friends, doesn't get hurt."

"So, I appreciated another girl's body. She has done the same with many other people. It shouldn't be any difference when I do it."

"But she doesn't look at those people the way you looked at Emily."

"Look, Quinn. Nothing is going to happen. I love Brittany and nothing will change that."

Quinn looked skeptically at first, but decided that Santana wasn't lying.

"Good. Now let's go pay for a room. I'm tired and I just want to sleep for 10 hours."

Santana barely heard what Quinn had last said. She was still caught up on her words from earlier. She had been saying that she loved Brittany for a long time. But saying it this time felt different. She hoped that it was just from being in a car for so long and that she needed sleep. Quinn and Santana got into the room they purchased and instantly crashed on to the respective beds they picked. Almost immediately, Quinn fell asleep. Santana continued to hear a faint snore as she tried to fall asleep. However, her mind wouldn't let that happen. One girl was running through her mind. The only problem: it wasn't the girl it should be. Santana rolled over on to her back and stared at the ceiling. She let out a big sigh.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

**There it is! The first chapter! Let me know what you think about it please. It's greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. I Like Getting to Know You

**A/N: Yay. New chapter.**

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning with Quinn still snoring softly in the other bed. She got up and took a shower and did her hair and makeup. Santana looked at the time and realized it would be perfect to go out for breakfast, but she had no idea where she was going. Then she remembered Emily telling her to give her call. Quickly, she dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, is this Emily?"

"Yeah.."

"This is Santana."

"Oh, Santana Lopez! I'm glad you called."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll come pick you up in 10 minutes."

"How do you know where I am?"

"Rosewood is a small town. There is only one motel and you and Quinn don't have your car so you wouldn't have gone to a motel farther away."

"You're pretty smart, Emily."

"Thanks. So 10 minutes?"

"That's perfect. See you then."

Santana grabbed her purse and put on her shoes.

"Are you seriously going out with Emily?"

Santana jumped from hearing Quinn's voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"Santana.."

"Nothing is going to happen. We are just getting some breakfast and maybe she might show me around town."

"I swear if you hurt Brittany.."

"Do you realize how she's hurt me too? I gave her my heart and she chose a stupid boy over me. I know we're in a good place now but it still hurts to think about that. I deserve to be able to enjoy the company of this really nice girl."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Bye Quinnie."

Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"I told you not to call me that."

Santana was already halfway out the door.

"I can't hear you Quinnie. I'll be back later!"

Santana walked outside and saw Emily leaning against the wall. Emily looked up and smiled at Santana.

"Hey. I'm glad you called this morning."

"Yeah, me too."

Santana realized that Emily didn't have a car.

"Are we walking?"

"I hope you don't mind. It's a great day today and Rosewood is small. We can get there in no time."

"Where?"

"Back to the The Brew, the coffee shop I work at. It's the only place that serves good breakfast."

Santana went along with it. They stayed relatively quiet as they walked to the coffee shop. Santana took in the sights and the town. Within 10 minutes, they arrived at the The Brew. Emily opened the door with a key.

"It's not open yet?"

"No. We technically open at 10 on Sunday's but I'll make an exception for you."

"I feel honored."

"You should. I don't do this for just anyone."

Santana sat down at the counter while Emily went around it. She put on her apron and leaned on the counter with her head on her hands.

"So, what can I get for you, miss?"

"Miss?"

"Yes, Miss. What would you like?"

Santana smiled at the playful way that Emily was acting.

"What would you recommend? As you already know, I'm new to this place."

"Ahh. That's right. Well, we are well known for our coffee."

"I would certainly hope so. This _is_ a coffee shop named The Brew."

"Very true."

"How about you just surprise me?"

"That I can do. Do you want food too?"

"Something small, but yes please."

Emily started to press buttons on a machine and placed a cup underneath the spout that poured liquid out. Santana couldn't see exactly everything she was doing but she saw Emily go over by the counter and grab some kind of pastry and place it on to a plate. The machine stopped filling up the cup. Emily carried the drink and food to Santana and set it down in front of her. Santana looked questioningly at Emily.

"The drink is a chocolate banana smoothie with a bit of coffee so it tastes good and will make you feel energized for the rest of the day. Plus, you seem to be a girl who watched what they eat. Not that there's a problem with that, but I made yours nonfat and with whole milk. And the pastry is an organic lemon blueberry muffin."

Santana just looked in shock at Emily.

"Are you serious?"

"What do you mean? Are you allergic or something?"

"Oh no! Not at all. It's just that you managed to make me, like, the perfect breakfast from a coffee shop ever. Did you talk to Quinn and find out this stuff about me? Or did you stalk me on Twitter?"

Emily chuckled a bit.

"No Santana. I did not stalk you and I didn't call Quinn. I don't even have her number."

"Okay good. I was worried for a bit there."

"Nothing to worry about. I just figured that since you seem to work out a lot that you probably try to watch what you eat. And honestly, who could resist a chocolate banana smoothie?"

"Someone allergic to chocolate or bananas."

Emily rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Ha. Ha. Now are you going to try your food instead of just talking about it?"

Santana smiled and took a sip of her drink. Then she took a bite of her muffin.

"This tastes even better than it looks."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you for making this. I'll have to come here for breakfast more often."

"So, does that mean you're staying in Rosewood for a while?"

Emily looked expectantly at Santana.

"I think so."

They both smiled.

"So what's your plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're going to stay in Rosewood, you can't stay in the shotty old motel we have here. You should stay at my place."

"Oh no, I can't."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I wasn't just asking _you_. I want you and Quinn to live with me until you either move on or you find a better place."

"Are you sure? You barely know us."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Both of them laughed at Emily's joke.

"No. Of course not."

"Then it's settled. You and Quinn are staying at my place."

"Thank you so much. I'm glad I met you."

"Likewise. It's really nice to have some new, good looking faces here. Rosewood gets kind of boring sometimes."

"Lima was the same. The same drama every week. The occasional "I had no freaking clue something like that would happen here" kind of events would happen. But that was pretty rare."

"And what qualifies as a "I had no freaking clue something like that would happen here" event?"

Emily put made air quotes around Santana's words.

"Someone coming out as something other than straight as a board. Surprise teenage pregnancy to the queen of celibacy club."

"Is it safe to conclude you were a part of the first one?"

Santana paused for a brief second to decide whether she should tell Emily. Realizing she had nothing to hide and didn't think Emily would have a problem with it, she told her.

"That would be correct."

"What about the celibacy queen? Wait, was it Quinn?!"

Santana was happy that Emily didn't make a big deal about sort of finding out about her sexuality. It felt nice for Santana to be able to be different and not have that be the only thing interesting or important about her.

"Yeah. But don't tell her I told you. She might kill me."

"I promise."

"Want to know the best part about it?"

"Of course."

"Puck's the father."

"No way."

"Way. The worst part is that he was my boyfriend at the time."

Emily's face fell just a little bit, just barely enough for Santana to notice.

"So, are you bi?"

"Nope. Totally gay. He was part of the phase I went through where I literally repressed any real feeling I had."

"Been there. Done that."

Santana knew that there was no way Emily was straight, but she was curious to know exactly what way she swung.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Gay? Bi? Prefer not to be labeled? Other?"

Emily chuckled a bit.

"I would prefer not to have such a defining label, but it makes it simpler for others I guess. I am gay but I try not to flaunt it if that makes sense."

"I understand. It's not always fun being the girl with a girlfriend in a small town."

"Definitely. I hate all of the looks."

"Right? Like, we're in the 21st century. It's not totally taboo for two girls to walk down the street and hold hands. I don't understand why they have to stare."

"I think all of them should just take a picture. It would last longer."

While Emily and Santana could tell that they were each mad with the way society has treated them, they ended up laughing about how ignorant society was. Santana pulled out her phone quickly to check the time to see that she missed three calls from Quinn and had a few texts from her as well.

_I thought u were just going 4 breakfast. Where r u? -Q_

_Can u please call me? I'm worried about u. -Q_

_Santana? Text me or something. I want 2 make sure Emily didn't kill u or something. Please. -Q_

Santana quickly sent Quinn a text.

_Sorry Quinnie. Phone was on silent and I'm still eating with her. I have good news tho! I'll tell u when I get back. xox -S_

Emily looked at Santana oddly.

"Did you hear anything I just said? I think you tuned out."

"I'm sorry Em. Quinn called and texted me a bunch because she was freaked out that you killed me because I didn't answer her."

Santana showed Emily her phone which cause Emily to laugh when she saw Quinn write that she thought that she had killed Santana.

"It's good you have Quinn, though. She really seems to care about you."

"Yeah. We've been best friends for a long time. Pretty sure I'd still be buried deep in the closet if it weren't for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She wasn't the one who outed me but she was the first one who knew. It made it easier knowing that someone was okay with me not being what everyone thought I was."

"We have something in common then."

"What?"

"You got outed. So did I."

"Who in their right mind would out you? Granted we've only known each other for two days, but I realize how nice you are and how undeserving you are of being outed."

"Let's just say I had a bully that showed a picture of me kissing a girl to a lot of people. First, it was just seen by one of my close friends but since she didn't use it against me, the person showed my mom and the entire school."

"Damn. Not cool."

"What about you? How did you get outed?"

"I had it coming to me I guess. I was a very angry person and took out all of my aggression of not being able to be with the girl I wanted to by making fun of everyone. I especially picked on this particular guy named Finn. He took a lot of my insults to heart and then in the heat of it all, I think he figured out what was really going on. It didn't help that I apparently wasn't good at hiding the looks I gave. So he finally said something about it, but with horrible timing. A girl with an uncle or something running for an office of some kind overheard everything. She told her uncle and he made a commercial about me. Everyone in Ohio saw it. I couldn't be anywhere in Lima without someone recognizing me or shouting something obscene at me."

"No one deserves to be outed. While I don't condone what you were doing, I don't see you any different. We all make mistakes. I know I've had my fair share."

Santana was relieved with Emily's reaction. She didn't know what to expect when she told her the full story.

"Thanks for being so level headed. Not everyone takes my life story as well as you just did."

"I'm not one to judge. Everyone has skeletons in their closet."

"That's true."

Santana felt her phone go off.

_Can u come back soon? I don't know where anything is and I need food. -Q_

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I would like to stay and keep talking, I have to go. Quinn doesn't like to be alone when out in public and she wants food."

"I get it. Go see your friend. I've taken enough of your time."

"It was time well spent."

Emily went around the counter and gave Santana a hug goodbye.

"So, do you want to call me after my shift is over? We can bring yours and Quinn's stuff over to my house and then eat dinner."

"That sounds perfect. I'll talk to you later!"

Santana left the coffee shop and made her way back to Quinn. As she passed a bush, Santana had a feeling that someone was watching her. She tried to shake it off as she went into the motel and found Quinn still in the room.

"Geeze. If you would have took any longer to answer my texts or calls, I would have thought you were hooking up with her."

"No. I wasn't hooking up with Emily. But she did offer us to stay with her for a while."

"But we barely even know her."

"I just spent like 3 hours getting to know her. She's an amazing person with a kind heart. I feel like we'll be safer staying with her than at some broken down motel at the edge of town."

Quinn seemed to think about it for a bit.

"While I don't like this, I'm going to give her a chance. Only because I don't feel like paying these ridiculous prices for a room that barely even has a working tv and shower."

"Yay!"

Santana gave Quinn a hug and pulled her up off of the bed.

"Come on. Let's go find you food."

Santana pulled Quinn with her out of the room and they set off so they could find somewhere for Quinn to eat.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Up on the Rooftop

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the first two chapters so far. I've got an idea of where I want this to go, but the ending is still up in the air for me. That's still quite a ways down the road, but I do appreciate any suggestions you have. Anyway, without further ado, here's the third chapter!**

Santana and Quinn walked around Rosewood to try to familiarize themselves with the town. To them, it seemed to remind them a lot of Lima, but it had a slightly different air to it. After picking up something for lunch, the girls sat down on a bench to eat and talk.

"So, why did you end up spending three hours with a girl you just met?"

"Quinn, calm down. We were just talking about stuff and we lost track of time."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff, okay?"

"No need to get defensive. I was just asking."

"Well you ask a lot of damn questions."

Quinn stood up from the bench angrily.

"Santana, you have a GIRLFRIEND! Or did you already forget that?"

"I love Brittany. Of course I didn't forget about her. But we're going to be in this town for awhile and it would definitely help having a friend or two here."

Quinn calmed herself and sat back down.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Quinnie. I still love you too."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Quinnie?"

"A lot more because I'm not going to stop."

Quinn sighed next to Santana. They sat quietly for a little while until Santana looked at her phone and stood up.

"What is it Santana?"

"We should get going back. I want to get everything together and brought outside of the hotel and check out because Emily's shift is almost over. She told me that's when we can head over there with our stuff."

"Okay."

Santana and Quinn walked back to the motel and got their things outside. Once everything was done, Santana called Emily. She answered almost instantly.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Em. We got our stuff out of the motel. Do you want to meet us here or should we walk to your place?"

"I'll be at the motel in 2."

"See ya in a bit then. Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn looked at Santana questioningly.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. You have all of your stuff out here, right?"

"Yeah. All two bags."

"Great."

They waited for another minute until Santana spotted Emily and waved.

"She's here. Let's go."

Both girls grabbed their things and met Emily halfway.

"Hey Em."

"Hi Santana. Hi Quinn."

"Hello Emily."

They all walked quietly towards Emily's house until Quinn spoke up.

"So how big is your house that you have enough room for both of us?"

"There's two bedrooms and a guest room among other rooms in the house."

They arrived at Emily's house. Santana and Quinn both thought it was a lot bigger than they had imagined.

"You're what, 21? 22? How can you afford a place like this?"

Santana thought Quinn was kind of being intrusive so she answered instead.

"Does it really matter, Quinn? She's offering us a place to stay that is a million times better than that shitty motel. Are you really going to complain?"

"I was just curious, that's all."

"Well, we all know what they say about curiosity… it killed the cat."

"Can both of you stop? We're here and I figured you'd like to know where everything is."

Santana and Quinn kept quiet as they entered into Emily's house. Both of their jaws dropped as they saw the view in front of them. Emily's house had a big entrance that looked like it was from a movie. A staircase was to the left, the living room to the right, and the kitchen was straight through the middle of it. Emily took them around the house. Along with the first three rooms, there was a dining room, two bathrooms equipped with hot tubs in each one, and a fully furnished basement divided into two sides: one had a plethora of movies and games, the other had a mini fitness center. After walking throughout the entire house, she took Santana and Quinn outside. If they had been surprised before, the backyard gave them a real shock. There was a massive, heated pool, a fire pit, and courts for tennis and basketball.

"This is the last of it. You can go in the pool and use the courts and fitness center whenever you want. And if you're going to use the fire pit, just let me know."

Santana and Quinn were still pretty much speechless. Emily took them back so they could put their stuff in the bedrooms. Santana took the other bedroom upstairs, which happened to be next to Emily's room, leaving Quinn to take the guest room down on the main floor. Once they set their things in the rooms, they all went to the living room to talk.

"So, you two think you'll be comfortable here?"

"Beyond. You are seriously the best Emily."

"I still don't know how you have the money to afford this, but I do appreciate you letting us stay here with you."

"It's no problem. I don't mind at all."

"Still, it means a lot to me."

Quinn hit Santana's arm.

"I mean us."

"You're welcome. Anyway, would you guys like something for dinner? It's kind of late to make anything, but we can order something from the Grille for tonight."

"That sounds great. How much money do you need?"

"Nothing. You don't have to worry about it. This one is on me."

"Are you sure Emily?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to get you the menu so you can see what you'd like."

Emily brought in the menu. Santana and Quinn easily found something to get and they ordered right away. The food arrived shortly after and they all ate at the table in the dining room. Emily was the first one to say something.

"So, how do you two like Rosewood so far?"

"I haven't been out too much yet, but it seems cozy."

"I think it's crazy that here you have that old motel, but then your house is like from another dimension compared to that."

"Yeah, Rosewood has some really nice places, but sometimes there are places like the motel because no one goes to it much anymore. That's why it looks pretty rough."

"That makes sense."

"So, um, I'm not used to having guests. Did you two want to do something together with me or without me? Or what would you like to do?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go workout. I haven't done that in a couple of weeks and I'd like to start again now that I have the chance."

"Of course I don't mind Quinn. I told you that you can use the stuff here whenever you want."

"Thanks."

With that, Quinn ran off to change clothes, and left Santana with Emily.

"Is there anything you want to do, Santana?"

"What's your favorite thing to do here?"

"I like to go up on the roof and watch the stars."

"Then let's go."

Emily took Santana upstairs to the door through her closet that took them up on to the roof. There was already a blanket and pillows up there.

"I take it you come up here a lot."

"Yeah. It's the place I go to to get away from all the chaos in my life."

Both girls laid down on the blanket and looked up at the sky. They just looked at the moon and stars that illuminated the night.

"Emily?"

"Yeah Santana?"

"So, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but how do you afford this house? I mean it's beautiful. Just please tell me you're not part of like the mafia or something."

Emily chuckled at Santana's last comment.

"I'm not part of the mafia."

"That's a relief."

"My parents had a lot of money, though. My dad was an important lawyer for a big law firm in Philadelphia. And my mom was a world famous chef. The amount of money they made combined would surpass the amount 50 people combined from this town could make. One day when I was 15, my dad was driving my mom and me to go see a movie when a drunk driver went through a red light and hit us. They both died and I was left pretty much unharmed. I had whiplash and a gash on my leg. I still have a small scar from it."

Emily pointed to a spot on her left leg where there was a three inch scar.

"Emily, I am so sorry. No one should have to lose their parents like that."

"It's okay. I mean, they meant the whole world to me and they still do, but I have found a way to continue living. That's what they would have wanted for me."

"That's amazingly mature of you."

"That's how they raised me."

They stayed quiet for a little bit longer before Santana asked another question.

"So does that mean they left this house for you?"

"Yeah. I grew up here. I finally got myself to move their stuff out of the main bedroom a couple of years ago. It was hard, but it was something I had to do. So now it actually feels like it's all mine."

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Time makes it easier. I used to do everything with them but after awhile, I realized that it was possible to go on. Also, they left literally everything to me. Money will never be an issue. So I guess it helps knowing that I won't have to worry about financial issues in the future."

"Then why do you work?"

"While I appreciate everything they gave me, I don't want to say that I lived off my parents' money for the rest of my life. For now, I'm working at The Brew and going to school. But it's good to know that if something goes wrong, I have a back up plan."

Santana nodded her head but stayed quiet because she was unsure of what to say.

"Anyway, we should talk about something else not so heavy. How did you and Quinn become friends?"

Santana smiled at the memory of when the two first met.

"It all started the first day of freshman year in high school."

* * *

_Santana would walk the halls of McKinley high school ready to take on any challenge that came her way. With her HBIC glare, no one even dared to look her way. That is, until, a certain blond haired girl named Quinn Fabray came her way. She wore the same facial expression and held her head high just like Santana. Suddenly, two football players came out of nowhere holding large cups filled with an unknown substance. Santana thought they were going to go after her, but they made their way to Quinn. Within seconds, Quinn was doused in grape slushie. The teenagers in the hallway all started to point and laugh at her. Quinn ran as quickly as she could to the girls' locker room to clean everything off. Santana normally wouldn't attempt to even care about others, but she decided that she would help Quinn that day. She followed after Quinn to the locker room. As soon as she opened the door, she could hear Quinn's muffled cries. Quinn heard someone else enter the locker room._

"_Whoever it is, get out of here now!"_

"_Uh, Quinn?"_

_Quinn turned around to see who was talking to her. She scoffed slightly when she saw it was Santana, her enemy at the time. _

"_What the hell do you want Lopez?"_

"_I actually came in here to see if you wanted any help."_

"_Like I would want anything from you."_

"_Look, if you don't want me here, I get it. I just thought you might want someone to help you get the stuff out of your hair."_

_Quinn looked at Santana again to see that she was actually being sincere._

"_Yeah, okay. Thanks Santana."_

* * *

"So Quinn got slushied? Who even does that?"

"Apparently at McKinley, bullying mostly consists of throwing slushies at people."

"And you and Quinn hated each other before that happened?"

"Yeah. We couldn't stand to even look at each other. When that happened, I felt bad and decided to help her. Without that happening, I don't know where I'd be right now. She's one of my best friends, even if we don't always get along."

"That's good that you have a friend like Quinn, though. She seems to really care about you."

"What about you? Do you have friends here still?"

"Yeah. There's Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Allison."

"Do you see them often?"

"We were really close before freshman year. Some stuff went down and now we're pretty much all friends again. College made us split more than we anticipated but we still see each other often."

Santana rolled over to face Emily. Emily followed suit.

"I'm sorry. I know how it is to not stay in touch with some people you used to be really close with. I mean I..."

Emily tried really hard to focus on what Santana was saying, but she kept looking at those perfectly kissable lips. She hadn't realized that she was inching closer and closer to Santana until she heard Santana say something.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

She looked up at Santana's eyes. Emily could see that Santana wanted her to kiss her. Santana unconsciously licked her lips. That's when Emily decided to go for it. The second her lips connected with Santana's, Emily felt like she was in heaven. Santana kissed her back softly. The moment continued until Santana suddenly pulled away.

"Emily, I sh..shouldn't do this."

Santana got up quickly and went back inside, leaving Emily of the roof. Santana walked back downstairs and started to pace until she heard the doorbell ring. She looked upstairs, but she didn't see Emily. Santana went to the door and opened it. Instantly, pale arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Santana, I missed you."

Instinctively, she hugged the familiar blonde back.

"Brit, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
